Rarity/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG1 Przerażona Rarity podbiega do Twilight.png EG Rarity boi się że korona została w Ponyville.png EG Rarity przypomina że Twilight jest teraz ksieżniczką.png EG Rarity szuka korony Twilight.png EG Rarity "Gdybym ja miała koronę".png EG Rarity zarzuca grzywą.png Jako człowiek EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png Rarity blocks the door EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png EG Rarity wskazuje na Fluttershy.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Fluttershy mad at Pinkie Pie EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png EG Rainbow zgadza się pomóc Twilight.png EG1 Dziewczyny obserwują padniętą Twilight.png EG Spike śpi na kolanach Rarity.png Rarity's warning about Flash Sentry EG.png Rarity regains her composure EG.png EG1 Rarity pokazuje akcesoria kibica "Wondercoltów".png Rarity puts on a set of pony ears EG.png EG Rarity przytula Twilight.png EG Rarity siada przy stoliku.png EG Rarity w piosence Helping Twilight Win The Crown.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rarity startling a studen on the phone 2 EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png EG Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow i Rarity stoją razem.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Rarity holding a garbage bag EG.png Rainbow Dash holding a garbage bag EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Rarity arms crossed EG.png Rarity presenting her dress rack EG.png Rarity thinking about Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity inspecting her nails EG.png Rarity opening the chest EG.png Rarity putting on a necklace EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png EG Przestraszone dziewczyny patrzą na nadlatujący promień.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png EG1 Rarity-hojność.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png EG1 Kumulowanie Magi Przyjaźni.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Pinkie i Rarity prezentują plakat.jpg|Rarity z Pinkie Pie. EG RR Rarity pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Rarity w piosence Better Than Ever..png EG RR Rarity przeprasza Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png EG RR Rarity zastanawia się, jak książka może działać..png Rarity dramatic reaction to spilt nail polish EG2.png Twilight's friends have a plan EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Rarity zaprasza Twilight do ich zespołu..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Rarity "if you hadn't come back" EG2.png EG RR Rarity rozmawia z Twilight..png Rarity playing keytar with a worried look EG2.png Rarity "we will be performing" EG2.png Rarity's outfit caught in magnets EG2.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png Applejack and Rarity at odds again EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png Rarity shouting "I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" EG2.png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Rarity "I thought" EG2.png EG RR Rarity podczas przemiany..png Rarity attacking the Dazzlings EG2.png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png EG2 Przytulanko.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Rarity singing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Human Rarity artwork EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Tabitha St. Germain credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Rarity "no interest in another fight" EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Rarity "still revamping the playing field" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Rarity "easier said than done" EG3.png Rarity "out of the games" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "You really didn't have to" EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg EG3 Słaba Rarity.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png EG3 Wondercolts vs Shadowbolts.png Rarity misspells "estuary" EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png EG3 wyścig rolkowo-wtrotkowy.png EG3 Rarity i Pinkie.png EG3 Shadowbolts39.png EG3 Shadowbolts41.png EG3 Shadowbolts47.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny usunięte Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ looking concerned.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "what do you mean?".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Applejack zwraca uwagę Rarity na zbyt wyszukane stroje.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Rainbow, Rarity i Applejack.png EG4 Rarity marzy o zrelaksowaniu się podczas pobytu w obozie.png EG4 Gloriosa przemawia do obozowiczów.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o łucznictwo.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na grę w siatkówkę.png EG4 Rarity chciałaby urządzić pokaz mody.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na pokaz mody mówiąc że to tradycja obozu.png EG4 Uczniowie podekscytowani słowami Gloriosy.png EG4 Timber Spruce rodziela namioty wśród dziewcząt.png EG4 Rarity dostaje szmaragdowy namiot.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa zwraca uwagę obozowiczów.png EG4 Applejack mówi Rarity żeby nie ubierała jej w modne ciuchy.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Rarity przestraszona opowieścią o modowej wpadce.png EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Rarity wymienia magiczne ataki w ich szkole.png EG4 Rarity patrzy na zasmuconą Twilight.png EG4 Uczniowie zauażają magiczny pył na wodzie.png EG4 Sunset ma nadzieję, że uda im się jeszcze naprawić pomost.png EG4 Rarity martwi się o swój pokaz i wybieg.png EG4 Rarity chce już znaleźć się na ziemi.png EG4 Rarity gwałtownie jedzie w górę.png EG4 Rarity szybko spada ze ścianki.png EG4 Przestraszona i zdenerwowana Rarity krzyczy na Applejack.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Applejack chce pomóc Rarity.png EG4 Rarity niechcący wyczarowuje diamentową tarczę.png EG4 Tarcza Rarity pcha Applejack w krzaki.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity opowiadają o tym co im sie przytrafiło.png EG4 Prawdziwe cudo, no mówię wam.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Nikt nie krzyczał.png EG4 Sunset się zastanawia co słyszała.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Rarity dekoruje swój lampion.png EG4 Rarity szyjąca stroje na pokaz.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 Rarity pomaga wstać przyjaciółkom.png EG4 "Nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności".png EG4 Rarity chce uratować Derpy.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Rarity kończy ponczo a Sunset idzie szukać Twilight.png EG4 Rarity sprawdza strój Applejack.png EG4 Pinkie radośnie chodzi po wybiegu.png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Pinkie cieszy się, że będzie ratować obóz.png EG4 Rarity ochrania Lyrę i Sweetie Drops.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack otoczone przez pnącza.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack pod ochronną bańką.png EG4 Rarity nie chce rezygnować z wizyt w spa.png EG Rarity "Ty jesteś światłem, skarbie!".png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Główne bohaterki skąpane w kolorach swych kryształów.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Rarity jest smutna z powodu że jej wymarzony pokaz się może nie odbyć.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Rarity tworzy kilka kryształów.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn piękących pianki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti z posypką.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Rarity suszy samochód.png EGS1 Przerwa po pracy.png EGS1 Twilight sprawdza pieniądze.png EGS1 Rarity zarządza spotkanie.png EGS1 Rarity przejrzana przez Spike'a.png EGS1 Zdesperowana Rarity.png EGS1 Rarity zwykle inspiruje oglądanie witryn.png EGS1 Rarity biegnie się zapisać.png EGS1 Rarity zobaczyła piękną suknie.png EGS1 Rarity zapisuje się na konkurs.png EGS1 Rarity wita się z dziewczynami z Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Sour Sweet mówi o pomyśle o balu na Jachcie.png EGS1 Rarity wrzuca swoje zgłoszenie.png EGS1 Sour Sweet pyta się Rarity o jej pomysł.png EGS1 Rarity zdradza swój pomysł, dziewczynom z Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Rarity emocjonuje się swoim pomysłem.png EGS1 Rarity delikatnie chce powiedzieć, że potrzebuje dotychczas zebranych pieniędzy.png EGS1 "Rozdarte" dziewczyny.png EGS1 Rarity objaśnia dziewczynom ich role.png EGS1 Rarity daje znak Photo Finish.png EGS1 Rarity zatrzymuje nagranie.png EGS1 Rarity podchodzi do sceny.png EGS1 Rarity tłumaczy Flutershy co robi źle.png EGS1 Rozmowa AJ z Rarity.png EGS1 Rarity zła na Applejack.png EGS1 Rariry rozpacza nad bluzą.png EGS1 Rarity zadowolona że miała jeszcze pieniądze na materiały.png EGS1 Ukradły mi pomysł.png EGS1 Rarity zdejmuje okulary.png EGS1 Rarity zaczyna się użalać nad sobą.png EGS1 Pinkie podaje Rarity chusteczke.png EGS1 Rarity w bojowym nastroju.png EGS1 "Chodźmy".png EGS1 Dziewczyny chowające się za tują.png EGS1 Bingo.png EGS1 Zaszokowa Rarity.png EGS1 Rarity wypomina kradzież pomysłu.png EGS1 Rarity zła na zachowanie Shadowbolts.png EGS1 Rozwścieczona Rarity.png EGS1 Rarity rwie włosy z głowy.png EGS1 Rarity się zgadza na pomysł Sunset.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Mane 7 w kuchni.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Rarity trzyma tacę z ciastkami.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Rarity przerywa wizje.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Canter Zoom wprowadza zmiany.png EG MF Rarity chce zrobić zdjęcie z Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Fluttershy też chce iść do Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Pinki chce znaleźć fontanne z babeczek.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Przyjaciółki rozmawiają przed przyczepą.png EG MF Chestnut Magnifico wychodzi ze swojej przyczepy.png EG MF Rarity chce coś powiedzieć.png EG MF Zdenerwowana Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wystraszone dziewczyny.png EG MF Canter Zoom patrzy na Rainbow .png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Fluttershy ma pierwszego podejrzanego.png EG MF Rarity zaprzecza.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi kogo podejrzewa.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi o Chestnut.png EG MF Rarity mówi o rozmowie Chestnut przez telefon.png EG MF Pinkie mówi o pralinkach.png EG MF Pinkie potwierdza słowa Sunset.png EG MF Rarity broni Chestnut.png EG MF Rarity jest pewna niewinności Chestnut.png EG MF Sunset idzie szukać aktorki.png EG MF Rarity zauważa podejrzaną postać.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny-0.png EG MF Dash każe się zatrzymać .png EG MF Dash gotowa do pościgu.png EG MF Zmierzwione włosy dziewczyn.png EG MF Dziewczyny również zaczynają gonić podejrzanego.png EG MF Applejack, Twilight i Rarity w przebraniu.png EG MF Power Ponies otwierają drzwi.png EG MF Power Ponies rozglądają się.png EG MF Dziewczęta rozglądają się.png EG MF Dziewczyny szukają podejrzaną postać.png EG MF Rarity klepie się w czoło.png EG MF Dziewczyny wydostały się z sieci.png EG MF Dziewczyny chcą znaleźć Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Spike patrzy na przewrócony kubełek.png EG MF Sunset żałuje, że nie wzięła swojego amuletu.png EG MF Sunset rozmawia z Rarity.png EG MF Rarity i Sunset patrzą na Pinkie.png EG MF Dziewczęta słuchają Pinkie.png EG MF Dziewczyny ruszają za śladami.png EG MF Fluttershy nie potrafi otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Sunset chce sprowadzić pomoc.png EG MF Dziewczyny cieszą się na widok Dash.png EG MF Rarity wiedziała, że to nie Chestnut.png EG MF Sunset i Rarity patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Juniper trzyma relikty.png EG MF Ironiczny uśmiech Twilight.png EG MF Juniper jest zła na wujka.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Rarity i Sunset na planie.png EG MF Sunset rozwija dywan.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Rarity siada do Fluttershy i Applejack.png EG ML Rarity, Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Applejack je burgera.png EG ML Rarity pyta się Sunset.png EG ML Fluttershy pyta się Sunset o to co się może stać.png EG ML Juniper zauważa Rainbooms.png EG ML Pinkie Pie mówi do Juniper.png EG ML Przyjaciółki w odbiciu lusterka.png EG ML Juniper pokazuje lusterko.png EG ML Juniper używa lusterka przeciwko Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki uwięzione w magicznym lusterku.png EG ML Pinkie biega dookoła.png EG ML Rarity przeżywa swoją premierę w filmie.png EG ML Rarity dramatyzuje.png EG ML Dash przypomina o większych problemach.png EG ML Rainbow Dash przewraca oczami.png EG ML Rarity chroni się diamentową tarczą.png EG ML Twilight próbuje sięgnąć otworu lustra.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Pinkie Pie przytula Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Rarity zagłuszyła Fluttershy.png EG ML Rainbow mówi o świecących naszyjnikach.png EG ML Otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać kolory.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z kryształów Rainbooms.png EG ML Przerażona Rarity.png EG ML Przerażone dziewczęta.png EG ML Rarity i Sunset patrzą na Twilight.png EG ML Przerażone Rarity, Twilight i Sunset.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Pinkie ma opaskę Juniper.png EG ML Rarity obejmuje Juniper.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rarity gasping EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Inwazja chomików Rarity petting dog EG2.png Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png Rarity disgusted EG2.png Rarity warming up to hamsters EG2.png Rescue center in chaos EG2.png Rarity holding up Emilia Furhart EG2.png Hamsters surrounding Fluttershy EG2.png Fluttershy attracting hamsters EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png Pianistka Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Rarity messy EG2.png Rarity straightening her hair EG2.png Rarity smiling at Diamond Dogs EG2.png Diamond Dogs blocked by student crowd EG2.png Diamond Dogs barreling through crowd EG2.png Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png Pinkie sitting on the piano EG2.png Pinkie presents Rarity with a keytar EG2.png Rarity holding the keytar EG2.png Keytar with glowing keys EG2.png Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity riding piano out of music room EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png Rarity "you only paid Granny Smith two dollars" EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png Rarity "her initials are monogrammed" EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars again EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Applejack and Rarity back to back EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Rarity.png Rarity looking bored EG2.png AJ and Rarity looking at bouncing soccer ball EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rarity looking at funhouse mirror EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity riding roller coaster EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG2 klip "Wieczna Przyjażń" Rarity i Sunset na kwiatach.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Rarity i Sunset na kwiatkach.png Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Życie to wybieg EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity pracuje.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity przy pracy.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity ustawia nowe buty.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity w swojej pracowni.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity zaczyna śpiewać.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Zadowolona Rarity.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity wychodzi z domu.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity na początku piosenki.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Szczęśliwa Rarity.png Rarity "don't be scared to show you have" EG2.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity dalej śpiewa.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity idzie przez miasto.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity idzie uliczką.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity odwraca się.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity na wybiegu wśród manekinów.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity wśród dziewczyn w jej strojach.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity śpiewa przy swoich ubraniach.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity śpiewa.png Sedno magii The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Summertime Shorts Pora na makijaż! EG SS Rarity przygotowuje się do robienia makijażu.png EG SS Rarity maluje oko.png EG SS Rarity przesyła buziaki.png EG SS Rarity puszcza oczko.png EG SS Rarity poprawia fryzure.png EG SS Doskonały wygląd Rarity.png EG SS Pasujący Wizaż.png EG SS Ekscytacja Rarity.png EG SS Rarity pyta dziewczyny.png EG SS Rarity pokazuje Applejack gdzie ma usiaść.png EG SS Rarity postanawia zmienić nudny makijaż Applejack.png EG SS Rarity chce zrobić makijaż godny sali balowej.png EG SS Rarity oznajmia że Applejack nie idzie na wiejską potańcówkę.png EG SS Rarity czeka na Applejack.png EG SS Applejack idzie na metamorfozę.png EG SS Applejack ostrzega Rarity by nie przesadziła.png EG SS Applejack jest gotowa.png EG SS Rarity przygotowana na metamorfozę.png EG SS Rarity zaczyna robić makijaż.png EG SS Rarity się zastanawia.png EG SS Rarity trzyma pędzelek.png EG SS Rarity maluje Applejack.png EG SS Rarity dalej maluje Applejack.png EG SS Rarity trzyma zębami Mascare.png EG SS Rarity otwiera szminkę.png EG SS Rarity ciągle maluje Applejack.png EG SS Rarity używa lakieru i perfum.png EG SS Rarity nalewa herbatę.png EG SS Rarity pije herbatę.png EG SS Rarity się odpręża.png EG SS Ostatnie poprawki makijażu Applejack.png EG SS Rarity skończyła robić makijaż.png EG SS Rarity cieszy się z nowego wyglądu Applejack.png EG SS Rarity przeszła samą siebie.png EG SS Applejack prosi o mniej szminki.png EG SS Rarity zgadza się z Applejack.png EG SS Rarity zmywa trochę różu z Applejack.png EG SS Applejack prosi o mniej szminki.png EG SS Rarity usuwa trochę szminki z ust Applejack.png EG SS Applejack prosi o zetrzenie cienia do powiek.png EG SS Rarity usuwa cień do powiek.png EG SS Applejack prosi o jeszczę troszeczkę zmycia cienia.png EG SS Zawiedziona Rarity.png EG SS Rarity zmywa makijaż.png EG SS Rarity upuszcza Mascare.png EG SS Zdziwiona Rarity.png Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Pozujące Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w obiektywie aparatu.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w odbiciu okularów.png EG SS2 Wzburzona Rarity.png EG SS2 Mane 6 znowu pozuje.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack.png EG SS2 Królowa Rarity.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Rarity.png EG SS2 Rainbow Dash i Applejack knują.png EG SS2 Rainbow Dash zabiera pelerynę.png EG SS2 Applejack zabiera koronę.png EG SS2 Zdziwiona Rarity.png EG SS2 Dziewczyny przyłapane.png EG SS2 Fluttershy i skrzydła.png EG SS2 Fluttershy wręcza skrzydła.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-0.png EG SS2 Rarity włącza Lampy.png EG SS2 Rarity w blasku lamp.png EG SS2 Rainbow Ratuje Rarity.png EG SS2 Rainbow Ratuje Rarity-0.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-1.png EG SS2 Spadające zdjęcia.png EG SS2 Zdzwione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rozbawione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Szczęśliwa Rarity.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Dziewczyny tanczą.png EG SS3 Applejack i Rarity tańczą.png EG SS3 Piosenka Applejack.png EG SS3 Twilight, Fluttershy i Rarity klaszczą.png EG SS3 Rarity i Pinkie Pie obserwują taniec.png Ale czad! EG SS4 Wondertones śpiewa szał-0.png EG SS4 Wondertones odpowiadają śpiewem tak-0.png EG SS4 Wondertones odpowiadają śpiewem tak-1.png EG SS4 Wondertones odpowiadają śpiewem tak-2.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Mane 6 i ich zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Mane 7 (oprócz Fluttershy) patrzą na zwierzaki.png Zastępstwo EG SS8 Uczniowie wychodzą z klasy.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Epickie Wpadki.png EG SS11 Dziewczyny są na stołówce.png EG SS11 Rarity macha do Sunet.png EG SS11 Wpadka Rarity.png EG SS11 Mane 7 na stołówce.png EG SS11 Wpadka dziewczyn.png Książkowa przygoda EG_SS13_Twilight_i_Rarity_wchodzą_do_pokoju_Rainbow.png EG_SS13_Twilight_mówi_do_Rainbow.png EG_SS13_Rarity_i_Twilight.png Ruszamy w trasę EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_czekają_na_Applejack.png EG_SS14_Applejack_nadjeżdża.png EG_SS14_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_SS14_Twilight_pokazuje_plany.png EG_SS14_Mane_7_śpiewają.png EG_SS14_Praca.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_grają_i_śpiewają.png EG_SS14_Rarity_i_Fluttershy.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_przed_busem.png Better Together Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Rarity_i__Spike.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Muzealny szał EG_BT2_Pinkie_pyta_się_Rarity_i_Twilight.png EG_BT2_Rarity_używa_swojej_mocy.png EG_BT2_Rarity,_Twilight_i_Pinkie.png Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Rarity_czuje_świnię.png EG_BT3_Rarity_mówi_że_to_nie_są_zawody.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_grupie_chemików.png EG_BT3_Ekskluzywny_klub_Rarity.png Niania Pinkie EG_BT4_Rarity_przyprowadza_Lily.png EG_BT4_Rarity_mówi_o_gali.png Egzaminy na szóstkę EG_BT5_Uczniowie_w_klasie.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_się_relaksują.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_nie_rozumieją.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Rarity.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_piszą_test.png EG_BT5_Szczęśliwe_dziewczyny.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_są_w_sali_muzycznej.png EG_BT6_Sunset_pyta_dziewczyn_czy_też_mają_problemy_ze_swoimi_mocami.png EG_BT6_Geody_dziewczyn_pulsują.png EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT6_Rarity_i_Pinkie_Pie_w_skrócie_mówią_o_teorii_Twilight.png EG_BT6_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_BT6_Rainbow_Dash_wzdycha.png EG_BT6_Fluttertshy_się_załamuję,_a_reszta_dziewczyn_się_śmieje.png Inspiracje i kreacje EG_BT10_Prim_Hemline_mówi_że_strój_jest_odpowiedni.png EG_BT10_Rarity_jest_szczęśliwa_z_opini.png EG_BT10_Rarity_dziękuje_Pani_Hemline.png EG_BT10_Rarity_lubi_pracować_w_stresie.png EG_BT10_Rarity_krzyczy_ze_stresu.png EG_BT10_Sunset_Shimmer_słucha_Rarity.png EG_BT10_Rarity_nie_rozumie_jak_nie_chce_się_być_sławnym.png EG_BT10_Mural_wyraża_Rarity_przez_farbe.png EG_BT10_Rarity_wykonuje_aranżacje.png EG_BT10_Rarity_wita_się_z_Sunset.png EG_BT10_Rarity_jest_zrozpaczona.png EG_BT10_Sunset_Shimmer_chce_pomóc_Rarity.png EG_BT10_Rarity_jest_załamana.png EG_BT10_Rarity_ucieka_z_płaczem.png EG_BT10_Zafascynowani_przechodnie.png EG_BT10_Prim_Hemline_gratuluję_Rarity.png EG_BT10_Rarity_jest_zdziwiona.png EG_BT10_Rarity_jest_szczęśliwa.png Super drużyna w akcji EG_BT11_Komiks.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_Canterlot.png EG_BT11_Rarity_mówi_o_oglądaniu_mody.png EG_BT11_Rarity_mówi_że_to_miasto_jest_ich.png EG_BT11_Rarity_oświadcza_że_ciastka_poczekają.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_nowych_strojach.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT11_Twilight_pomaga_Sunset.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_złapały_złodzieja_w_ślepej_uliczce.png EG_BT11_Rarity_swoją_mocą_więżi_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Ptak_oddaję_Fluttershy_klejnoty.png EG BT11 Rainbow Dash- "W więzieniu!".png EG_BT11_Jubiler_dziękuje_Rarity.png EG_BT11_Rarity_i_Applejack_w_komiksowym_stylu.png EG_BT11_Komiks-0.png en:Rarity/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci